


Family Camp ~ Brewie ~

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Camp, Family Guy - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Title: Family CampStory: The Griffin family goes on a fun exciting holiday to a camp called: ‘Family camp’ It is an outdoor fun camp in the woods for families to experience nature and life outside of smart phones and Tv. The Griffins go along with, The Swansons, The Browns and Quagmire and his dad. (Aka Ida)This camp tests abilities and has fun activities, such as creating rafts, a scavenger hunt, making survival equipment and so much more…Brian and Stewie are put on the same team, they get closer during this time… see what happens in my new book: Family camp
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. All over Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Stewie has his old personality and dash of the new one too :) though all events that happened previously stay the same.

**_  
Chapter 1. All over Brian_ **

**_Stewie’s pov…_ **

_It is a Sunday morning in Quahog. The Family are preparing for their ‘family holiday.’ This is apparently a fun camp for families who need to be more connected… I refused to go! But of course, Lois is forcing me… This is the week I’m planning on making my new invention, I have my long-lasting dream of world domination and I have finally made blueprints for a device so powerful that I could finally take what should be mine!_

_“Stewie…?” Brian slowly creeks my bedroom door open and leans his head in. “You in here?” he asks._

_I roll up my blueprints and wrap a band around it before packing it into my device bag. I don’t care if this is a ‘device free camp’ If I’m being forced to go to this stupid cult like camp then I shall be allowed to work on my invention there!_

_“what do you want dog? Can’t you see I’m busy?” I spat harshly at Brian._

_Brian rolls his eyes at me. “Lois wants you down stairs, she asked me to get you, now I see that was a stupid mistake and she should have sent Meg” Brian growls at me. he spun around and headed for the door…_

_I sigh. I throw the straps over my shoulder and run up behind Brian. I leap onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. “Forward!” I shout._

_Brian simply rolls his eyes at me and walks out of my bedroom… Brian and I have a weird relationship… I wouldn’t say I hate him; I enjoy his company rather a lot actually… maybe more than just a lot… I just- my feelings are confusing so I lash out and call him names to hide how I’m feeling, but of course I can’t always hide what I am feeling… especially when Brian is being a dumb cute douche!_

_Oh, there I go again… calling him cute. I mean he is cute! But... ugh just forget it, I do like Brian, I like him a lot … but that is one secret I will never tell._

_“Ooh! Brian! turn back… I almost forgot Rupert!” I whine._

_Brian shoves me off his shoulders. “I’m not your slave.” Brian crosses his arms and looks down at me with a frown._

_Gosh! He doesn’t have to be so rude… “Well not yet” I wink playfully. What? I can have a little fun when I feel like it… jut because my feelings to Brian aren’t out yet doesn’t mean I can’t mess around a little, besides I know Brian loves it._

_The dog glares at me… though I can see his cheeks heating up, his eyes advert quickly, I guess I’m just too stunning for him to look at? Hehe._

_I race back into my room and climb into my crib to grab Rupert. I wrap my arms around my bear and give him a kiss on the forehead, besides from Brian, Rupert is my life… he Is one individual that will always be here for me… I keep him in my left hand as I follow back behind Brian, instead of jumping on his back I grab his hand… his hands wrap around mine… my hand rests in his palm… it felt nice._

_Brian and I make our way out the front. I spot the neighbors packing for this so called ‘fun adventure’ too. The Swansons, the browns, Quagmire and Ida are coming to the camp too… I’m fine with most of the fat man’s idiotic friends besides one…_

_“Brian…”_

_“Quagmire.” Brian turns away._

_“I am not afraid of you! Damn you! damn you and what you say to MY dog.” I hiss. But of course, as usual, I’m ignored._

_Quagmire squats down to his knees and makes eye contact with me… who does he think he is? I will never befriend him!_

_“Want a lollipop?” Quagmire smiles at me…_

_“Do I!” I take the lollipop out of his hand and stick it into my mouth. Brian glares at me… fuck._

_“I mean- this … means nothing you filthy man whore! I take your lollipop with no respect.” I attempt at spitting on his shoes… but the spit ended up landing on my lip._

_Quagmire walks away. Good. He is better off away from us._

_Brian leans down beside him and wipes my mouth with a tissue…_

_“Ya know… there is another way to clean my lips up~” I slowly move in- annnd Brian stood up, I smack my head into his chest. god damn it! I was close._

_He lifts me up. “Homo.” He laughs. He thinks me feelings are a joke, that asshole… cute stupid arrogant asshole._

_“Peter! Come help me put the bags in the trunk!” Lois calls out. Lois lifts open the trunk and pulls a few bags into the ford wagon while she waits for the fat man._

_Peter walks out with a sombrero._

_“Peter!” Lois crosses her arms and frowns. “for the last time we aren’t going to Mexico! We are staying in the outs of Quahog a lovely cabin in the woods!”_

_“aw… no Mexico.” Peter takes off his sombrero, his face showed complete sadness._

_What a dumbass, how does he get a cabin in the woods mixed with Mexico?_

_“Brian can you put Stewie in the car?” Lois asks._

_Brian nods, obeying the vile woman’s orders. He takes me over to my car seat and straps me in, just him leaning over me made me feel something… I look up at him, I could almost taste him, he was so close to me… our lips could be touching right now if I just move in a little closer._

_Brian moves back._

_“Briaaan~” I hum_

_“yeah?”_

_“can you sit next to me in the car ride there…” I pout with big eyes._

_“whatever.” Brian sighs._

_Why was he acting so distant… was something the matter? He is more deadpan than usual… sometimes I really worry about him, I wonder why he is always so down, he has an amazing life and great friends, maybe its me? maybe I’m the problem. I hug Rupert. I pull back and stare into his cute button eyes._

_“Do you think Brian is mad at me?” I ask my dear Rupert._

_Rupert didn’t think so… but I can’t be so sure, what would Rupert know? He doesn’t even talk with Brian, not after Brian attacked him, I do forgive Brian for what he did, I learned he was just jealous. Which… was a bit cute, now I know he has somewhat feelings for me! though- Rupert isn’t very forgiving, he has been giving Brian the silent treatment since._

_Meg sits in the middle seat at the front, the seat Brian would usually sit in, I suppose Brian told Meg that she could have it… which means._

_“Hey” Brian moves in beside me! oh goody!_

_Chris sits on the opposite side as me. soon the fat man and Lois get into the car too. I assume all the bags are packed and everything was a go. I look out the window and see the Swansons had just finished loading their bags too._

_“Now kids, the ride is going to be a long 6 hours, so just for the ride I brought along the iPad and yes you may use your phones.” Lois tells us._

_Immediately after everyone takes out their phones… yeah, I don’t think the iPad will be needed. It’s not 2010 anymore mother, what does she think we are? An iPad? Who is she kidding!_

_“Ooh! Me! me! I want the iPad!” Peter squeaks happily._

_“Peter no! you’re driving remember?” Lois tells the fat man off._

_He whines. “No fair! Why can’t Meg drive!”_

_“I will dad! If that ma—”_

_“Shut up Meg. I’ll drive, I was kidding, why would I let you drive for six hours? You’ll probably get us lost!” Peter hisses. Wow. Harsh. The fat man always has been when it comes to Meg… then again who isn’t? Meg isn’t the most likeable…_

_Meg stopped talking and looked down at her phone._

_The fat man pulls out of the drive way, we were off!_

_I look over to at Brian to see what he was doing to deal with the long drive, he had his phone in his hand, he looked like he was on one of those dating websites… I watch him swipe on literally ever girl, how desperate is he? Seriously._

_I’m not jealous I’m just worried about him! he is obsessing over finding a girl… but what if a girl isn’t what he needs right now? girls will only keep breaking his heart, I would never do that! maybe he should pay more attention to me~? I look down at Rupert._

_He was giving me a look-_

_“I’m not jealous…” I mumble to him. Rupert doesn’t believe me._

_I don’t know what makes Rupert think I am jealous! Why would I be? I’m a reasonable guy and I’m never jealous! Unlike Brian who gets Jealous of me /all/ the time~!_

_I look over at Brian again… he looked like he was enjoying himself, perving on these girls. You know? I feel a little tired, I might stretch out a bit._

_I lean my arm over and knock Brian’s phone out of his hand… on ACCIDENT! Clearly on accident! Why on earth would I do that on purpose? Like I told Rupert, I am not jealous!_

_“Hey!!” Brian shouts, he reaches down to grab his phone but I snatch it before he could ever lay a finger on it._

_“Hmm? What’s this…? Patricia, 28… oooh and she’s a blonde, that’s right up your alley” I smirk devilishly._

_Brian reaches out and tries to grab his phone, I hold it far away from him. “Aww does Bry want his phone~” I purr._

_“Give it back Stewie!” Brian demands._

_I laugh and wave it in the air, Brian leans over me to try grab it off me, he presses against me…again. I swear my heart stopped for a moment. My cheeks go red. The phone slips from my grip and into Chris’ lap. he grabs a hold of it and laughs shaking it around._

_Brian growls. “Give it here!” he climbs over me… now against me more, his knee grinds into my crotch… I bite my lip, my eyes roll back a little, Chris continues to wave it around laughing. Brian moves in further putting more pressure down on his knee._

_“Ahhhh~!!” I moan quite loudly…_

_fuck._

_Brian moved back to his seat… /immediately/_

_“All of you enough!” Lois finally shouts. “Chris give me Brian’s phone, and your phone, no one is having their phone!” she was angry…_

_Chris groans. “thanks a lot Brian!”_

_“Me?! Blame Stewie for being such a shi—”_

_“Brian! Language! It is nobodies’ fault! I made this decision myself! This is the whole reason we are going on this trip! You clearly can’t get along without technology and I’m sick of it! I don’t want to hear you for the rest of the ride! You hear me?!” Lois snaps angrily._

_“Oooh, now you’ve done it” Meg laughs, for once, she wasn’t in trouble._

_Everyone went silent…_

_Brian crosses his arms and doesn’t even turn to look at me. he was pissed off… partly my fault… and let’s not mention how I moaned at Brian’s knee… I hope that’s not brought up /EVER/_

_I turn to look at Brian, he was looking out the window, refusing to give me any eye contact. He was angry. I pull at his arm and try grab his attention. Brian harshly jerks his arm away from me. I let out a sad whine. Why is he so upset? I was just playing around with him! I pout and whine as I continue to harass the dog. He can’t ignore me forever!_

_“What?!” he snaps his neck around and glares at me._

_“Nothing… just wanted to see your face” I smile innocently._

_Brian’s cheeks heat. He crosses his arms and scoffs at me. I could tell I got to him, a small smile crept to his cheeks, but he covers it with his paw._

_“Homo.” He pokes me playfully._

_I giggle for a moment, honestly embarrassing and I can’t believe I allowed myself to get all soft on Brian. I quickly cross my arms and scoff. “takes one to know one” I say with a pleased smirk on my lips._

_Brian shook his head and laughed a little… he leans his head against the window and closed his eyes. Looks like Brian was going to take a nap. We had plenty of time, so I join him. I allow my eyes to fall shut. I hug Rupert tightly, then I feel a big soft hand against mine. Brian leaned against my car seat and drifted to sleep… I do the same._

**_Story…_ **

_“Stewie…” Lois shakes her baby slightly to try wake him up… he was snoring quietly. “He is a little angel” Bonnie hummed as she poked her head into the window._

_They haven’t arrived yet; they stop at a small park on the way for a lunch break. They have been driving for three hours and the kids were starting to get hungry, luckily each family was prepared for this and each packed different picnic foods. Lois made the sandwiches, Bonnie cut fruit and vegetables and Donna brought along the juice boxes and salad and last Ida brought the wine, crackers and cheese. All the wives and Ida help carry the picnic foods down to the park._

_Brian had woken up an hour ago. Lois leaves him in charge of Stewie while she takes the food over to the picnic blankets the men laid out._

_Brian wraps his arms gently around Stewie and pulls him close to his chest. Stewie stayed asleep… snoring gently. The moment he was in Brian’s arms, Stewie unintentionally snuggled close. Brian looks down at the baby in his arms and smiles. Something about seeing Stewie so peaceful, made his heart pound._

__

_One eye slightly opens… “mmm… Brian?” Stewie rubs his eyes and yawns with a cute stretch. Brian smiles._

_“Morning sleeping head” Brian chuckles softly._

_Stewie nuzzles his head into Brian’s fluffy arms… “Are we here already…?” Stewie asks rather confused, he didn’t think he slept for that long._

_“Heh, nope! Just stopping for lunch kiddo.” Brian flashes a soft comforting grin._

_Stewie’s cheeks go red. He scoffs. “Unhand me now!” Stewie orders._

_Brian snickers. He places him gently to the ground. Brian grabs Stewie’s hand without even a thought… It’s as if… it’s natural for him to do... Stewie glances up at Brian and then quickly looks straight ahead. He spots the picnic._

_All the families sit down together, the wives chat and have the wine they brought along, The men laugh and tell jokes… but it was easy to tell they were angry with their wives because they don’t get any alcohol due to needing to drive, the teens sit in a group, Meg and Kevin were talking, Meg was clearly trying to get somewhere with that… Roberta, Cleveland Jr and Chris were on their phones, but you could see Chris was attempting at small talk._

_“Hey… why does Chris have his phone?” Stewie asks Brian, the last he knew, Lois took his phone away!_

_“He was complaining… and Lois had enough.” Brian explains._

_Stewie nods… that sounded like Chris._

_“Hey Stewie! Wanna come play?” Rallo calls out._

_“Go on Stewie, go play with Rallo” Brian smiles ushering him a little. Stewie sighs, he scurries off to go play with Rallo… what else was his options?_

_Lois calls Brian over._

_“Brian! come have a glass with us!” she giggles._

_Brian rubs tha back of his neck and makes his way over. “I dunno… I can get pretty drunk fast” Brian admits._

_Bonnie grabs a hold of Brian’s hand and pulls him down to the picnic blanket; she giggles and pets behind his ear. She was clearly tipsy… Brian gulps. He takes a glass from Lois; Donna pours the liquor in. too late to back out now! Brian downs his first glass. The girls cheer and giggle. The men on the other blanket look over at Brian… glaring._

_“Look at him… he thinks he is Mr. Perfect because he can drink!” Peter growls… he didn’t even bother to mention he was slyly flirting with all their wives…_

_“Ugh… I don’t trust him one bit! not around /MY/ dad… not after what happened last time between them…” Quagmire hisses…_

_“And do you see the way he looks at Bonnie? It’s like he wants to take her away from me again!” Joe whines._

_Clevend sips on the ice tea that he brought along to the picnic. “Tea.” He hums as he slurps._

_Brian didn’t want any trouble at all! he didn’t even want to have a drink with the ladies! They invited him! honestly? Brian felt uncomfortable to be around most of the ladies… he has had pasts with mostly all of them! Donna aside, he has had a weird past with Bonnie and not long ago… Ida, Lois? He has always had some sort of thing for Lois…_

_“You want another glass Brian~” Ida purrs. Brian scratches his wrist and laughs nervously_

_“Aha… sure Ida.” Ida pours him another glass. Brian sips this one slowly, he could already see how getting drunk can be bad… also he see’s the obvious stares from Peter and his friends._

_“What’s wrong Brian? you usually love having a drink!” Lois tilts her head and places a hand on Brian’s shoulder, she gives it a gentle rub._

_“Err… I just think me being here with you ladies is upsetting the guys… and I really don’t want any tension during this holiday…” Brian admits taking a small sip._

_“Brian~ they are being sour puss’s! they are just tense because they can’t drink… they’ll get over it.” Lois smiles. Brian sighs. He was feeling a little better? What could possibly go wrong with having a few drinks anyways?_

_The girls give Brian a soft supporting smile, which makes him feel more welcome. He starts to sip his wine more often; he didn’t want to worry! this was a holiday after all! Besides the guys can’t get mad at him, he isn’t doing anything wrong!_

_Brian ends up having a few drinks with the girls during lunch as they all talk about things their husbands have done this week… bad things, good things but mainly they call out their husbands for making big mistakes… is this what women talk about when they are together? Brian stayed quiet not wanting to get involved, he pours himself another glass of wine, he was being a good listener._

_“Just look at him! he is sucking it all in… he knows what he is doing! But he continues!” Quagmire growls…_

_“I say we give him the silent treatment!” Joe crosses his arms._

_“You know what? We should go over there! Right now!” Peter stood up._

_“Wait, fellas… you are all tense, I get it, but that’s why I brought along something else… something that isn’t alcoholic but can still fill you with energy! Red bull—”_

_“Oh, no. no, no! not again, you know what happened last time! I am not having that thing Cleveland!”_

_“actually Peter… I don’t recall…” Cleveland seemed confused now, what was Peter talking about._

_“Oh… right, well, Peter, here… he uh… he got a little obsessed with Red Bull last time” Joe explains._

_“Alright, what about ice tea?” Cleveland just wanted to settle the tension…_

_“Hmm… fine, but if anything, more starts happening! I’m storming over!” Peter snaps._

_“YEAH!” Peter and Quagmire cheer._

_Back with the ladies, they were all pretty tipsy now, they couldn’t stop giggling and gossiping, Brian himself was getting tipsy…_

_Stewie makes his way up to Brian with a juice box, he shoves it in front of Brian, Brian ignores for a moment to say a few words to the ladies. He raises his glass._

_“y…ya know you ladies- you all are STUNNING today- I- I just… WOW. You amaze me all!” Brian slurs. The girls all giggle. “Cheers to the beautiful ladies!”_

_“Brian~ your too kind!” Bonnie places a hand on his shoulder… which Brian liked; his tail began to wag…_

_Ida places her hand on his knee and gently rubs it. “You’re such a charmer~!” his tail wagged faster._

_“BRIAN! open my Juicebox!” Stewie orders him finally having enough with him flirting with all the wives. Brian looks down at Stewie._

_“w-wha… what? What do you need?” Brian tilts his head._

_“Open. My. JUICEBOX!” he shoves the box into his face making sure Brian could clearly see it._

_“Oh… yeah sure kid.” He takes the straw off the box and pops it through the top, he hands the Juicebox back to Stewie, whom took his spot beside Brian. he decided he may keep an eye on him… he is getting quite tipsy, and if he makes one bad move the men won’t be happy… but he is doing this because he wants to protect Brian!_

_Not because he is jealous._

_Well at least Stewie is positive of that…_

_It’s very clear how jealous Stewie was, all the attention was on the ladies and it made Stewie mad! He just doesn’t want to admit it… Stewie drinks his Juicebox aggressively as he stares at all the ladies who ALL have men… besides Ida, Stewie just hates her because… how DARE she dump Brian! Brian was so happy… and it was all ended of her selfish son… ugh! Stewie couldn’t stand her anymore…_

_Stewie turns to Rupert._

_“Why are the ladies all over Brian! they are acting like absolute whor—”_

_Brian softly rubs the top of Stewie’s head… gently back and forth…_

_“You okay Stewie? yo- you… are sh... shaking!” Brian frowns._

_Stewie looks up. “I’m fine.” He lies… Stewie was coming to reality that he was indeed jealous… and he hated that he would allow his emotions to get the better of him!_

_“Wow… Brian, you’re really good with kids, maybe you could look after Susie sometime?” Bonnie offers._

_“Oh, hush Bonnie! Get your own babysitter! Brian is mine!” Lois giggles in a drunken slur._

_“Aw Girrrrrlllss you can share old papa Bry!” Brian hums._

_Stewie cringes… he can’t believe Brian said that… some of the dumbest things that dog says is around ladies._

_“Are you girls’ angels~? B-b bh because honestly I- really feel like *hic* I’m in heaven!” Brian was now crossing the lines…_

_Peter and the guys have had enough! They storm over, Cleveland slowly walks behind, the only girl who wasn’t playing into Brian’s flirts was Donna… Cleveland must be a lucky guy._

_“Alright enough! Parties over! We have 3 more hours! Get up! we are leaving” Peter snaps._

_The girls whine. They were having so much fun!_

_“yeah. Let’s go I’m so bored!” Roberta groans._

_“yeah me too!” Chris adds, he only really added that to appear cool to Roberta._

_The girls sigh. They finish their last glasses and then pack them away along with the rest of the picnic stuff, while the girls do that Brian takes Stewie to the car. He was stumbling the whole way there! Stewie held his hand and tried to keep him standing._

_“Man! You’re so drunk!” Stewie laughs._

_Brian chuckles. “Sh shhhh~ don’t tell” Stewie had no idea what that was meant to mean… so he took Brian to the car, he sits him down and gives him a bottle of water._

_“Drink this… it will help you sober up a little.” Stewie gives Brian a loving smile. the drunken dog takes a sip of the water… it was nice. he passes it back to Stewie._

_“Y-you know Stew… you d-didn’t need to be so jealous…” Brian smirks._

_“I- I wasn’t jealous! What the devils are you talking about!” he snaps angrily._

_“No… no it’s okay Stewieee~ because listen. LISTEN! Okay? You- youuu sir~ are my number one” Brian slurs he places his index finger against Stewie’s chest in a pointing fashion._

_Stewie knew Brian was probably just really drunk and had no idea what he was talking about… but it still felt nice to hear that. “heh… thanks Bry…”_

_Peter comes over and helps Stewie into his car seat. He glares at Brian as he does so…_

_“Whaaat~” Brian chuckles_

_“Don’t you dare ask what! You know exactly!” Peter hisses. He finishes buckling Stewie in and slams the door, which caused both Stewie and Brian to jump a little._

_“I think the fat man is angry with you” Stewie points out the obvious._

_“why! I didn’t do shit!” Brian crosses his arms; he was angry now._

_“Well… you were flirting with the girls; I think that’s why he and the other guys are so mad with you…”_

_“Oh, please! I wasn’t even flirting! I was being polite!” Brain scoffs. “IF anything, THEY came onto ME!” Brian snaps._

_Stewie sighs. “whatever you say buddy…” Stewie rolls his eyes._

_Once everything was packed up and everyone was back in the car, they were off again! Brian dozed off not even 5 minutes into the drive! The alcohol really hit him… Stewie gave him gentle pets as company knowing his state right now… Stewie was always supportive like that._

_Peter was angry with Lois; he didn’t want to speak with her… but he felt like he should say something!_

_“Why were you girls all over Brian today? What does he have that I don’t!” Peter snaps_

_“What the hell are you talking about Peter! I can’t believe you would even say such a thing! Us girls were just having fun! We could see Brian was off and we just wanted him to feel comfortable… and you /know/ my love isn’t for anyone but you! look, maybe Bonnie and Ida were trying something with Brian, but Brian and my relationship is nothing more than just friends… you know that” Lois frowns._

_Peter sighs. “I know honey… I guess I was just angry because I didn’t get any drinks so I wanted to find other things to blame Brian for… I mean Joe had every right to be mad… and Quagmire, maybe he should take step back… but I had no right! And I’m sorry, I trust you a-and I know you wouldn’t do anything funny with Brian… Bonnie on the other hand! Did you see how she looked at Brian, Damn!”_

_“OH MY GOD! I know right!? Like seriously get over him!” here they are! Peter and Lois united! Even if they are gossiping and dragging their own friends… I guess that’s what a wife and husband are allowed to do._

_“You guys are so mean sometimes…” Meg mumbles”_

_“shut up Meg.” Peter spat…_


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't great, it took hours, I kept deleting and typing I finished it around 4am and i had no time to really correct much because I needed sleep, I tried my best so sorry if you guys don't like)

**_Chapter 2 Secrets_ **

_The next three hours past… the three hours were longer than the last… Meg’s phone died so she started to mess with Chris annoying him; taking his hat and throwing it around. Stewie eventually passed out… the boys slept peacefully while the car was rowdy. Peter blasting his favourite music while Lois gossips to Peter over the music about nonsense…_

_The ride was soon at a stop, the car rolls down on a dirt path and parks in a small gravel carpark with a large sign point left, the sign read. ‘Family Camp’ they had arrived._

_Lois woke both Brian and Stewie up… both boys looked drained even after a long sleep. Stewie rubs his eyes and yawns, Brian unbuckles his seatbelt and then unbuckles Stewie’s. he lifts Stewie up and places him down outside of the car, Stewie grabs his hand right away._

_The others were right behind them parking their cars. The woods are so peaceful, the dark green trees towering over them, swaying side to side in the wind. In the distance were cabins._

_A large cabin was in front of everyone and out came a team of rangers of this camp. A tall man with glasses introduces himself, he wore a light green uniform, a shirt and shorts, with a cute sun hat. He tips his hat and smiles at the guests._

_“Welcome to Family Camp! I’m Stephen, I’ll be your guide through these two weeks! I plan activities, supply you with food and if you ever have any questions I’m here!” He smiles widely at all the families eager to see their cabins._

_“We do things a little different around here! although this is a camp for families to be more connected, one cabin is for all the couples! Each has their own personal room but there is a lovely living space for all the couples to share and talk outside of activity hour, a mini fridge, stove and bathroom, it isn’t a room for cooking dinner, that is the lobby right over there, the stove is simply for brewing the tea or coffee, and the fridge for your beverages or little snacks, even left over food from your meals you would like to take back to your cabins.” Stephen explains while pointing over at the first cabin.  
  
“Those two Cabins over there? Those are the Boy’s and Girl’s Cabins… which I’m pretty sure you know how those work, they have two separate rooms, one for teens the others for the children, bunk beds will be provided in there… but once bed isn’t a bunk, so someone may need to share, oh! it also has a small living space with a mini fridge with juice and milk.” Stephen smiles brightly. _

_Quagmire raises his hand. “Ah… heh, pardon me, I didn’t come with a lady, I wasn’t aware of this couple room… I came here with my dad.” He points towards Ida._

_Stephen raises an eyebrow… “Well sir, you will have to sleep in the boy’s cabin with all the boys, I suggest the teen room… if there are enough beds, you may need to sleep on the couch, and your… ‘dad?’ you say? She’s a girl correct?”_

_“Yes, I am” She smiles._

_“Lovely to meet ya dear… you will be staying in the girl’s cabin, honestly works out for the best you two can look after the kids, I’m sure they’ll be getting up to mischief!” he chuckles as he ruffles Rallo’s hair._

_Brian was curious about himself… I mean, he is a dog, he wasn’t sure if they had a policy._

_“Stephen? What about me?” Brian asks calmly._

_Stephen hadn’t even noticed Brian. “Oh! Hello there, you can sleep on your owners’ bed or the boy’s room, I’m not fussed.” He smiles._

_Brian rather not interrupt Lois and Peter… he would rather stay in the boy’s room… even if Quagmire had to stay in there too…_

_“Now, I’ll leave you to unpack and rest up! tomorrow is when we start the activities! I’ll see you all for dinner at 7pm!” Stephen ushers the guests to their rooms before returning to the main cabin._

_The parents give the children their bags before the depart with their kids. Everyone makes their way to the special cabins for them! The parents to the couple’s cabin, the boys to the boy’s cabin and the girls to the girl’s cabin._

_Stewie stays close to Brian as they walk down a rock path to the cabin… both boys weren’t happy that Quagmire was left in charge of the boy’s cabin. Brian was going to try stay as far away as he can from him._

_Quagmire pushes the door open, the cabin was rather nice, it wasn’t poorly made, it was well maintained, a mini fridge was there as promised, a nice heating system, a lovely carpet and a few bunk beds… The boys scurry calling their beds before anyone else could! Chris picked a bottom bed, same with Junior, this way the two could chat together, Rallo ran to the top of Junior’s bed, he claims that spot as his._

_“Go on Stewie you can take the top above Chris’ bunk” Brian points Stewie to his bed._

_Stewie shook his head. “I do /not/ want to be up there! It’s too high!” Stewie refuses._

_Kevin climbs up above Chris. “I’ll take it!”_

_That left one bed._

_Stewie ran quickly toward the bed smacking his bag down on it. “This bed is mine! Mine I tell you!” he hisses at everyone. Nobody was planning on taking the bed from him._

_Quagmire sighed. He made his way to the couch, he knew he shouldn’t have come, but his dad thought it would be ‘fun’ ha! All it has been is a pain._

_Brain of course had no bed, but he was a dog… he didn’t mind much. Brian sat his bag at the end of Stewie’s bed, Stewie glared at him for a moment… Brian looks up._

_“Yes?”_

_“This is /my/ bed” Stewie crosses his arms._

_“I can’t lay at the end of it?” Brian whines._

_“I’m kidding Bry! Of course, /you/ can share the bed with me! but /no one/ else, this is MY space and if anyone dares to come over here, I will obliterate you!” he shouts jumping up, everyone ignores the small toddler, which was usual._

_Stewie sat back down and poured his stuff out, lays out blueprints and devices on the bed sheets, he had a few tools he had stolen from Peter with him too, he was planning on making the best machine he has ever created! Stewie opens a hatch of a small sphere device that had red flashing buttons, he starts using a small screw driver to tighten a bolt inside, Brian sits beside him._

_“Whatcha making kiddo?” Brian asks tilting his head slightly to see the blueprints._

_“Nothing you need to know about dog.” He rolls the sheet up and turns his back to Brian so the lab couldn’t see what he was building._

_“Come on Stewie! please?” Brian was ignored._

_Brian huffs crossing his arms… he was bored, Stewie wasn’t paying him any attention! Everyone was doing something! Chris, Junior and Rallo were playing video games, Junior was smart to bring along a game, Kevin was drawing, Quagmire was reading, not like Brain cared, he refused to try with Quagmire anymore, it was already clear enough he was hated… and Stewie? Stewie is ignoring him to make some weird device!_

**_Brian’s pov…_ **

_I had no use trying to get Stewie’s attention, he was busy with one of his weird machines, I got small glimpse at his device, looked like some sort of sphere? I don’t know how he managed to bring that along… doesn’t Lois check her son’s bag before taking him places… I sigh and lift myself off the bed._

_“I’m going out.” I spat._

_Stewie looks up at me, he looked annoyed…? Or upset? I couldn’t tell. “Where?! How long will you be gone?” why does Stewie care now? he wasn’t caring about my feelings moments ago. Stewie grabs onto my hand. My hearts thumps… I stare down at it. I compose myself quickly and jerk my hand away._

_I roll my eyes and shake my head. “aren’t you making… whatever /that/ is?” I point at the device. Stewie hides it from me by moving it into his bag._

_“I want to come with you!” he snaps harshly at me._

_I stare at him, he looked like he was going to explode of I told him no! … I sigh._

_“I wasn’t really going anywhere… maybe going to just walk around a bit… but that’s only because I’m bored and you were ignoring me!” I whine._

_Stewie rolls his eyes at me. “Alright, alright… you don’t have to be such a whine, if you really want my attention, you have it now.”_

_I tap my knee awkwardly… now I have his attention I don’t even know what to say!_

_“As I thought Brian, you have nothing to tell me, now if you wouldn’t might not bothering me while I work that would be appreciated.” Stewie takes his device back out and starts working on it. I keep my mouth shut and watch curiously. Stewie was being quite secretive with this device, he hides it with his hand anytime I try get a look…_

_I was growing bored. “heh… those rangers are something… they give me religious cult vibes…” I shiver. Stewie looks over at me._

_“I suppose… they were acting a tad bit strange” Stewie admits._

_“Especially Stephen.” He adds._

_I nod in response… there was another awkward silence between us, Stewie was acting really distant and… I wasn’t sure why!_

_“HELLO EVERYONE! DINNER WILL BE IN AN HOUR! GET COMFTY, PUT PJS ON AND RELAX!”_

_An announcement blurts through the speakers in the corner of the celling… Stewie glances at me. I look back._

_“Very weird.” He continues the conversation we had before…_

_“We can put our jamies on!?” Chris squeaks excitedly._

_“Yes Chris!” Quagmire calls out._

_The boys quickly start getting changed into their night time clothes, of course their pajamas were fresh. Mothers always pack new Pjs before camps like these. Stewie unbuckles his overalls, but has a small struggle getting them off…_

_I walk over and help him out a little, I place a hand on his hip and slowly slide his overalls down…_

_“Mmm…” Stewie hums._

_I stop._

_“you say something?”_

_Stewie looks up at me innocently “Nope~” he grins._

_I sigh and help him get changed into his pajamas, I help him put his pants on first… He then pulls his PJ shirt on and attempts at the buttons only to give up and whine. “Brian~ a little help /Please~/”_

_I lean my hands in and slowly button his shirt up one by one… his Pajamas were quite cute… a liquid blue colour, it really contrasted his face…_

__

_“Imagine you doing this in reverse…” he mumbles quietly to me. my cheeks heat… I feel myself grow uncomfortable… embarrassed and turned on…? was Stewie really coming onto me? I’ve noticed a few times already today… I let it slide but again? … and that moan, why did he moan earlier in the car! My heart begins to race… I gulp. I move back and sit down on the bed. Stewie sits beside me._

_“Something the matter~?” he asks me softly…_

_I shake my head. “Nope!” I refused to tell him why I was suddenly like this… just in case it is all in my head… maybe Stewie hasn’t been flirting with me? maybe I’m just being an overthinker again? but this rush I feel… when he talks to me…_

_A dog and a baby… it sounded so wrong… was I feeling something toward a baby? No… I couldn’t be! I am straight for starters… and Stewie? he is nothing other than my best friend. I need to get over myself, Stewie probably isn’t flirting I’m probably delusional from being single for so long…. But every time he is close… its as if my heart flutters…_

_No. stop, maybe I’m just sick? I really can’t be in love with Stewie! no way!_

_“Stewie… did you moan earlier… in the car?” I whisper quietly to him._

_Stewie doesn’t look at me… his cheeks heat up but he shows no embarrassment in his expression. “Well, you did lean down on my crotch… with your very strong knee, my word Bry do you work out?”_

_“Actually, I use too but- wait… you did moan? I didn’t just imagine that?” I laugh nervously._

_“Mhm, It’s not a big deal Brian! so what? You made me horny its not like you haven’t done that before!”_

_“Pardon!?” my heart was thumping loud and fast; my cheeks were bright red. This was not okay! Stewie is not allowed to feel this way about me! now I know for sure it can’t just be in my head, Stewie has been coming onto me this whole time, I mean what else could that mean? He literally admitted I make him feel a certain way._

_“Huh!? What did I say?” Stewie quickly asks._

_“uh- ‘you made me horny’ and then you said ‘It’s not like you haven’t done that before!’” I repeat._

_Stewie smirks… what was that little devil smirking about?!_

_“Oh? I make you horny?” he raises his eyebrow._

_“Huh?!”_

_“you said I make you horny Brian~” that sneaky bastard! He got me to repeat that so he could trick me! I growl and grab his wrist harshly._

_“Quit it Stewie! that wasn’t funny!” I was getting fed up at this point, I wasn’t aware how I was feeling about all this which made me angry._

_Stewie laughs, he clearly thought it was funny! Ugh… why does he do this to me?_

_I run my paws through my fur and take a deep breath, Stewie was draining me right now… he reaches out and grabs my paws… our eyes connect for a moment._

_“Yes, you made me a little horny, it isn’t a big deal Brian! besides… look at you, no wonder all those girls were all over you” Stewie giggles. He places his two small hands against my fur chest._

_“Your heart is beating quite fast Brian…” he moves closer to me… I move back…_

_“Do you like that you made me horny?” Stewie purrs. I shake my head; my tail starts to wag slightly. I grab a hold of it quickly._

_“Someone is excited…” Stewie smirks._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_I wasn’t trying too hard, was I? I’m only messing around with him… its fun to see him so helpless for me. Brian’s breath was shaky… I would just kiss him right here if I could! But too many people were around… so I suppose I should wait, for now a little more flirting before dinner will do…_

_Brian shook his head quickly, “Your insane.” He growls deeply. I smirk… I run my finger down his belly feeling at his fur, he shivers but I hear him purr at the touch, Brian was enjoying this, I know he is! He is afraid to admit it… I can see that, maybe one day he won’t be so wuss about the clear truth._

_Brian looked worried, like he has done something terribly wrong. I move back and laugh a little at his state._

_“I’m just messing with you Bry~ calm down!” I chuckle, my feelings may be real but Brian isn’t ready for the truth… so I’ll wait._

_Brian looked relived he gives me a nervous grin. “R-Right, of course you were…”_

_I smile. “Though… you did make me hard when you pushed down on my crotch…” I snicker._

_Brian sits up. he stares at me. “Heh… yeah sorry about that.” he rubs his neck._

_“Don’t be sorry~ it felt rather good honestly” I cooed._

_He gave me a look of worry… I play into that, I couldn’t help myself, teasing Brian was just so fun! “I wouldn’t mind you doing it again sometime…” I mutter._

_His cheeks crisp, I knew he heard it. “What was that?” he still asks._

_“AW just messing with ya~! Or am I?” I rub his thigh gently… he purrs a little but shakes his head moving back. I pout._

_Brian has seen me do weird things to him like this… I mean I have dressed up as a girl and touched his dick this can’t be all that bad!_

**_Storyline_ **

_Brian has seen Stewie do weird things… maybe he was just messing around or maybe he really was trying something… but that was Stewie for you! he has always been like this; it is nothing new. Brian takes a deep breath and pushes everything that happened down, it has to be all an act? Stewie can’t be seriously in love… this is just how he acts. Brian was going to ignore this little flick that just happened… one reason because his mind can’t comprehend what the hell was going on, he was starting to feel things he shouldn’t for Stewie… he wasn’t sure if that was Stewie’s little plan all along, but It messed him up… he is refusing to believe he actually is feeling something, it has to be all the isolation… being single for so long must have messed with him! he hasn’t felt like this towards Stewie before and Stewie always does crap like this… maybe he hasn’t felt this way because he ignores it so much…_

_Anyways… if Brian felt something or if Stewie really was coming onto Brian… Brian was going to forget about it, he drowns his thoughts in a water filled with lies… he was basically lying to himself that something wasn’t there… but it was… and soon enough he will crack, its only a matter of time._

_Stewie looks over at Brian whom was zoned out for a moment. Stewie smiles sweetly up at the lab, Brian smiles back…_

_“You’re a weird sometimes…” Brian chuckles… it was as if all that happened was erased from his mind… he wouldn’t even address it… Stewie could see what he was doing… but he allows him to ignore everything that went down, it was for the better for now… just until he understands his emotions a little better… and maybe when he can realize the love side to all this and not the side that holds shame._

_“Well… you’re my best friend” Stewie snickers softly, he was disappointed that Brian chose to ignore it… but Stewie won’t allow him for much longer… soon he will make him crack, make him work everything…_

_Brian takes Stewie’s hand gently, he felt his heart flutter again, but he refused to think anything of it… they are only friends for god sake! Stewie saying it… did make him feel a little better… ‘Best friends’ that is exactly what Brian thinks they are… nothing more! … Yet._

_“DINNER IS READY! COME TO THE LOBBY CABIN! THE LEFT ROOM IS THE DINNING ROOM!” an announcement rings through startling Brian._

_“Come on Stew, let’s go” Brian lifts himself off the bed._

_“Coming~!” Stewie purrs._


	3. What did I do?

**_Chapter 3 What did I do?_ **

_Brian, Stewie and all the others head down to the Dinner hall in the main Cabin. The Parents find their children and walk with them, having small conversations, asking how things were going._

_“So, Boys how is your cabin? are the other boys nice to you?” Lois asks, that question was mainly aimed at Chris, she knows Stewie and Brian have each other and probably want socialize with the others._

_Chris smiles. “Yeah, Junior and I get along… he’s pretty cool!” Chris didn’t mention the part that Junior bought video games._

_Lois smiles._

_Peter departs from his family and goes to find the guys. Quagmire was quick to head to Peter. Peter felt terrible that his best friend couldn’t be in a cabin with him, he had awesome things planned with the guys, he refuses to do it without Quagmire! Maybe he could arrange something to sneak Quagmire in? yeah! That could work! Or they can go out camping outside and get wasted there._

_“Hey Peter…” Quagmire looks up at Peter, an attempted smile. he clearly was upset. Peter smiles._

_“Hey Quagmire! I have an idea, why don’t we sit by the campfire area and get wasted? We can grab a few beers from the minifridge and sit by the fire together, You, Me, Joe and Cleveland!” Peter squeaks, he waves his hands around and jumps up and down. Peter has always had a childlike mind… one of the reasons Lois fell in love with him… he was innocent, adorable and loveable._

_Joe wheels in behind them. “Hey guys!”_

_Clevend was quick to head over after he spoke to his family._

_Peter fills them in on his idea, they all get excited._

_Everyone heads into the cabin, the first room was a lovely lounge, relaxing room, with pillows, a fireplace, couches and low lights. They all head into the next room to see a long dining table with plates of delicious food! A different verity for everyone._

_“Welcome Everyone! You may sit anywhere you like! Please enjoy!” Stephen calls out._

_Peter and the guys race to the end of the table, they claim their spots right away, Peter at the end chair, Quagmire and Cleveland sat next to him and Joe sat in his wheelchair beside Cleveland. The Ladies of course wanted to gossip so they made a perfect system, Lois and Bonnie sit on one side and Ida and Donna sit on the other. The teens just sat wherever; they didn’t care they were just hungry. Chris ended up sitting beside Meg, Meg wanted to sit close to Kevin, Junior and Robert sat across from Meg and Chris. The children sat in different spots, Rallo sat beside his big brother, Susie sat in a high chair beside her mom. Brian and Stewie sat at the other end of the table together. Brian sat on the end seat and Stewie sat beside him in a high chair._

_once everyone was seated the feasting began. Loud chatting and laughing around the ladies’ section. The guys were also loud, drinking and laughing, they were already getting drunk!_

_Stewie ate a little food… but his main focus was Brian, he wished he could get the taste of something… else right now. Stewie Gazes into Brian’s eyes… Brian was unaware and continues to eat. Stewie scans his features with a smirk, he adores everything about Brian._

_The dinner food was almost all gone, Stephen made sure there was enough to make everyone not too full, he wanted to give them a treat of desserts! He calls in his staff to take away the plates and gave containers to anyone who wanted some left overs. Once the table was cleaned from the meals the staff brought out a different selection of desserts. Cakes, Ice creams, Jellos, puddings and more delectable treats!_

_Brian was quick to grab some ice cream, he got one of those ice creams on the stick. Brian couldn’t eat many of the other desserts, the other desserts contained chocolate and Brian isn’t a big fan of Jello. Stewie ate a small pudding cup, he was full after eating all that food._

_Brian puts the ice cream up to his lips, opens his mouth wide and wraps his tongue around it, he closes his lips onto it and sucks on the cream, he pushes it to the back of his throat as he licked the ice cream off the stick, he wasn’t trying to make it sexual but Stewie saw it in a /very/ sexual way… Stewie’s eyes were wide, his cheeks were bright red, he watches helplessly he could feel his pants growing tight… was he seriously getting horny over Brian eating ice cream? Yes. Yes, he was. Brian pulls the ice cream out; the ice cream was dripping off his lips… Stewie just wanted to pounce onto to him and make out with him right here… Stewie was practically drooling right now… he wanted Brian so bad. Brian looked over at Stewie. he froze seeing his expression. His own cheeks heat a little._

__

_“Stewie?” he looks the toddler up and down._

_Stewie snaps out of his gaze. “Hmm? Oh Heyy Bry~ you gonna finish that?”_

_Brian tilts his head slightly. “Uh… yeah?”_

_“Yeaaah you’re not.” Stewie snatches it from Brian’s grip, Stewie places it to his lips and opens his mouth, he purposely moves it as far as he can to the back of his throat and sucks the rest of the ice cream, it dripples down his lips. Stewie smirks. Brian just stares… he could feel his heart beating in his chest. he felt something toward Stewie… he felt aroused by how he was acting… and he hated the fact he was. Stewie is a toddler!_

_Brian uncomfortably looked away. He stays confident. Taking a long deep breath. everything Stewie said before in the cabin was coming back to him… Stewie really does like him… doesn’t he? Or was this harmless flirting because that is what Stewie does… there was two parts of Brian right now… one was more hidden deep down even away from Brian, a feeling of wanting it to be true, wanting Stewie to like him, the other part was trying to think of every excuse to why Stewie doesn’t, that was the surface part of Brian._

_Chris goes up behind the two making them both jump a little._

_“Hey you two, us guys have planned to go over to the girl’s cabin later tonight, we heard our parents talking, Mr. Quagmire is going out with the other guys to the campfire for a drink and Ida is going to hang out with the girls sooooo~” Chris smirks_

_“I- I’m not so sure about that Ch—”_

_“be cool about this Brian! sneak us some beers!” Chris pokes Brian._

_“I am cool. I will be cool about it! so cool, cool. cool, cool…” Brian leans back in his chair._

_“Sweet!” Chris punches the air excitedly._

_Brian wanted to prove he was that ‘cool adult’ that the kids could trust._

_“The girls are okay with it right?” Brian asks, he wanted to make sure they weren’t intruding._

_“Ya! They said it would be fun to play some games or whatever!” Chris explains._

_“Aight, after dinner I’ll grab a few beers from Peter, tell them they are for me only or whatever, he is gullible enough.”_

_Chris smiles. “Wow you really are cool” Chris was being manipulative to trick Brian into doing this by saying ‘be cool’ he knows Brian would want to seem cool in front of the kids, he used that to trick him._

_Chris heads off back to his seat to tell the other guys it was on._

_Stewie turns to Brian. “Tsk, Tsk.” He shook his head and sighed._

_“What!?” Brian asks offended._

_“You seriously fell for that? you’re more gullible than I thought you were.” Stewie pushes off his chair and starts walking off._

_“Woah- woah! Hey! Come back, what are you talking about?” he grabs his wrist._

_Stewie spun his body around and snatches his arm from Brian’s grip, he glares. “he is manipulating you Brian, and you just believed it” Stewie scoffs._

_“Hey! This was /MY/ choice, nobody manipulated me to do anything, this is my choice.” Brian snaps._

_“I bet it is… until Lois has caught you and you pull the ‘They made me do it’ card and the ‘I’m so innocent I didn’t know any better…’ oh wait! even better! You’ll turn to me and beg me for my help, ‘Stewie /please/ can you erase her memory?’ or something of the rather… oh… but no, this is your choice, so- don’t ask for my help if you get fucking caught, you’re on your own.” Stewie snaps._

_“Why are you being such a jackass about it?” Brian spat angrily._

_“Because you know I am right and we won’t admit it.” Stewie gives a smug angry grin._

_Brian clutches his fists. “Fine.” He turns his back on Stewie._

_“Fine!” Stewie does the same. They both take opposite ways out._

_Stephen calls that it was time for everyone to head back out as the staff clean the room, he also announces tomorrow there will be kitchen duty… which he made sound fun, but it was more work, on a so called ‘Vacation’ fun._

_Brian was so angry! Stewie usually wouldn’t be angry at him for this kind of thing, what was his problem? Brian didn’t know… and right now? he didn’t care, he had a task at hand; to be cool for the other kids! and get some beer. Brian follows Peter and the gang out to the campfire; they were all laughing and clearly already drunk._

_“Ha! Oh Peter, that was a good one—” Brian adds not even knowing what Peter had just said._

_The men slowly turn toward him with deadpan looks… they looked angry. Peter wasn’t he just smiled a little._

_“Hey buddy… ah… yeesh this isn’t the best time… you see… uh heh, funny story—” Peter was cut off._

_“We hate you.” Quagmire answers for Peter._

_Brian swings on his heels and laughs nervously. “heh… oh come on guys!”_

_They all glare._

_“C-Can I just have a box of beer…?”_

_Peter hands him a box, he knew that his pals wanted Brian to get lost, and he wasn’t going to take the chance at his friends getting mad because he allowed Brian to stay, usually Brian doesn’t fit in with him and his friends… his personality is just… yeah, not who they are as a group of people._

_Brian smiles nervously “Thanks guys!” he finger-guns with his spare hand._

_“Just leave.” Joe groans._

_“Aight! Jeez…” he turns around and starts making his way toward the other guys who were hanging around outside the girl’s cabin, he had no clue where Stewie had gone… he was a little worried but anger filled up most of the worry._

_“Look what I’ve got!” Brian shows the beers. the boys cheer._

_“Thanks Brian, you’re the real one.” Chris takes it off his hands and they make their way into the girl’s room; all the girls were surrounding something… the girls were all giggling… it looked as if they were painting something… wait not something!_

_Someone… With makeup!_

_It looked like a girl… a really short girl…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This chapter is very short because I haven't been able to write... I have been sick and after being sick when I wanted to write some nasty people were just being honestly pathetic, but they can't stop me from what I love :0 )


	4. Cindy

**_Chapter 4 Cindy…_ **

_The girls move back quickly revealing a stunning blonde girl, her hair was shinning so bright, half up tied with a red scrunchie and the rest flow down to her shoulders, her eyes were big with thick eyeliner that made her eyes stand out more… her face was plastered in makeup, her neck had golden choker necklace, her wrist and golden bracelets and her fingers had rings… last her body had all the curves in all the right places… she wore a long sexy red dress that was tight to the waist…it wrapped around her perfectly giving out a perfect women figure. She was draw dropping…_

__

_All the boys were amazed… they all stop and stare… Brian felt his heart thump a beat… he gulps as he looks the girl up and down scanning every feature of her body with his eyes…he was already starting to get horny… he pants a little and quickly walks in and sits down in the living space of the cabin, the boys make their way in too. Brian crossed his legs and took a deep breath… he was freaking out._

_Meg grabs Chris’ arm and pulls him aside. “It’s Stewie.” she mumbles to him._

_Chris blinks a few times. “damn… but—”_

_“we stuffed his bra with fake padded ones, Ida has them to make her breasts bigger” Meg explains._

_“Why did you make him look like a girl?!” Chris wasn’t against it… it’s just, this is his /little/ brother and it seemed wrong to dress him like this._

_“Chris stop your worrying! He wanted to look like this!” Meg protests._

_“Uhm…”_

_“I think he wants to prank Brian… which will probably be funny, so if anyone asks her name is Cindy and she is from the all-girls camp across the river.” Meg explains._

_“But Stewie is tiny— why does he look taller…” Chris asks curiously._

_“Heals.” Meg laughs. “Stop worrying it is harmless fun, Stewie had a fight with Brian and wants revenge or something… I wasn’t fully listening I just heard the part when he demanded a makeover! Clearly I would give in!”_

_Chris rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He didn’t want to listen to his sisters’ crap right now, he walks back over his friends and starts handing out beers, he throws one at Brian violently… he was angry at him now. Brian was confused on what he did wrong! It seems like everyone is mad at him tonight… the girls are giving him mean stares now too! What the hell did he do?_

_Brian takes a few sips from his beer and then places it on the arm rest._

_Cindy… aka Stewie, walks over to Brian, her hips swayed side by side as she walked, she sat herself quite close beside him rolling her arm right around his shoulders._

_“Hey Gorgeous…” Brian looks her up and down. “How old are you…”_

_‘she’ smiles. “Legal… I suppose.” And looks away._

_Brian’s tail wags a little fast. He calms himself down though and smiles like the douche he is._

_“I’m Brian.”_

_“Cindy…” She looks away unphased._

_Brian gulps and laughs nervously. “Where did you come from sweetie?”_

_“Girl camp ugh… it’s horrible over there…” Stewie kept his accent but made his voice high pitched as he usually would do dressed as a girl._

_“Ah… yeah, well how long do you think you’ll be on this side of the river?”_

_“Until I get the revenge, I deserve…” stewie mumbles in his normal voice._

_“Huh? Did you say something.”_

_Stewie coughs. “N-Nope! Hehe, just a few hours maybe…” she grins evilly._

_This wasn’t much ‘revenge’ as stewie claims it to be… what is he even doing that’s revengeful? Giving Brian pleasure? This was more like Stewie wanted an excuse to dress up as a girl and have a little fun with Brian for a while… without Brian knowing, then maybe expose him and say its been him all along, but for now, Stewie plans on trickery and fun._

_Stewie moves closer to Brian and places his small fragile hands against his fur, he looks up deeply into his eyes… Brian looks down his breath was extremely shaky… Stewie rubs gentle circles against the fur on Brian’s chest. he was practically tasting his breath from here._

_Chris looked over and just glared… something seemed off to him about how Stewie was acting around Brian but he didn’t say anything and handed out the rest of the beers to the girls, they were all so excited and already planned games to play with the boys! A typical girly one they have planned is of course truth or dare._

_Roberta calls everyone over to the living space. Stewie moves away from Brian slightly and looks ahead. Meg brings over pillows and blankets so they could all sit around and be comfortable. Meg hands out the pillows and blankets to everyone in the room. Stewie catches his and moves close to Brian again, he leaves the blanket to the side for now._

_Meg wanted to start the game, she giggles as she squeezes beside Kevin, Kevin looked uncomfortably at her and moves away…_

_“Truth or dare Kevin~” she sighs lovingly at his name._

_Kevin looks around awkwardly. “Ah… Truth.”_

_“who do you like!” Meg exclaimed desperately._

_“Heh… uh no one right now.” He scoots away._

_Meg pouts. “Oh. You’re turn…” she sighs._

_Kevin gives Meg an awkward fake smile. “Truth or dare Roberta?”_

_She looks up from her phone and shrugs. “I don’t care, I guess… dare?” she shrugs_

_The game continues… as it does Stewie was focused on Brian, his eyes were deeply connected to his… he places his small fragile hand against Brian’s lap and rubs him gently smiling. “Do you like being called a good boy…?” ‘Cindy’ whispers into his ear seductively..._

_Brian’s tail starts to wag relatively fast. He nods fast with a wide smirk. “Do I~” he purrs. Stewie smirks. he of course already knew this… and he wanted to have a bit of fun before he revealed his identity, almost like a trickery, a way to show Brian that he is attracted to Stewie… it will probably result to messing with Brian’s brain and he will probably be confused and feel guilty… but I guess that’s where the pay back, revenge part comes in right? Stewie didn’t think through his plan much, in all honesty dressing up as a girl was enough for him alone._

_Brian bites his lip, Stewie comes onto him, he rubs soft circles against his chest. The circle rubs turn into up and down strokes with his finger, each time it go closer and closer to his area… while doing this Stewie utters to Brian a couple of “Good Boy~” lines to make things more enjoyable for Brian… enjoyable for now… this whole scenario reminds Stewie of the time he wanted to be star of jolly farm, he got quite far with Brian that day, lets see how quickly he can get back where he was last time~ Stewie’s finger slides further and further down against hist fur, his hand was getting awfully close. Brian’s tail was wagging furiously and his leg was bouncing a little, his whole face showed he wanted it, the lust in his eyes grew, his panting came heavy… Stewie glares evilly into his eyes as if this was a bad thing!? Stewie has got a weird way of being bad these days… its as if being bad has just turned into being gay in his case._

__

_Brian has had enough of the teasing, he moves the blanket over them both and waits a moment before he grabbed Stewie’s hand and lowered it down under the blanket, so nobody else could see… it goes closer and closer, oh my… Stewie had a second chance! Last time he revealed himself when this happened! But will he now? he never knew what it could be like last time because he spoke too soon and with Brian, he may never know what it will be like…_

_Stewie gulps and shifts closer allowing Brian to pull his hand slowly lower, he watches as his eyes widen. Stewie bites his lip already preparing himself. Stewie felt his hand reach, he felt Brian shiver through the touch, he himself jumped and felt highly aroused. He quickly pulls his hand away._

_Stewie knew it couldn’t go any further here… everyone was around and a lot of them knew he was himself dressed as a girl… he had a feeling Chris knew as well; he keeps looking over giving glares._

_Brian quickly frowns, scared he went too far… he pouts. “Did… I do something?”_

_Stewie smirks pulling Brian’s collar harshly in. “Let’s meet outside… behind the cabin aye?” Stewie kept his voice, but it was tinting towards his usual… he was somewhat angry? But turned on at the same time! He wanted Brian so bad but this wasn’t meant to be like /this/ it was meant to be something simple, Stewie is sure something is about to go down, he is angry at himself for allowing it, angry at Brian for being so attractive… he had a fight with him he shouldn’t want to be making out with him!_

_Brian’s tail wags quickly. He nods, Stewie pushes him back and gets off the chair, he sways as he walks trying to look sexy for Brian. he made his way outside…_

_Brian followed soon after, nobody had even realized they left the room._

_Brian went out into the cold night, the stars twinkled brightly above… the sky is never this clear back in town, it was a big black sky with millions of shining stars reflecting into their eyes, the long dark trees swayed viciously in the wind, clashing together making dark tree leaves fall._

_Brian noticed the mistress standing by herself, her long blonde curls flowed in the wind, she spun around when she heard the footsteps of Brian’s. she grins. Brian’s tail was wagging again he walked over to her and leant behind the cabin wall. She smiles brightly._

_“Well Brian… you aren’t going to keep a lady waiting all night~? Because I don’t think a lady likes that…” She draws her fingers up his chest and stops. Her hand slams into the chest pushing Brian fully against the cabin wall._

_“woah~ look what we have here…” Brian smirks. Stewie glares back. he was so angry but so horny… he wanted Brian so bad… but he also wanted to kick him in the balls for how he has been acting._

_Brian moves his paws against her curves and pulls her in closely. Stewie felt at that point he lost all control, his breath hitched and his heart raced, his glare turned into a deepened gaze… hearing Brian’s deep sexy voice… being grabbed by those rough paws… being this close to Brian made him horny! He crosses his legs nervously. Stewie chuckles while staring at Brian’s soft kissable lips… his chuckle was shaky and sounded out of breath. Stewie was feeling utterly helpless because of Brian… /again/_

_Stewie may have been helpless but he was growing impatient._

_He harshly grabs the labs collar and pulls him close. “Kiss me, Dog.”_

_Stewie presses his lips harshly against Brian’s… Brian kisses back passionately, he was in the zone… but his mind was wondering… something about what Cindy had said before kissing him… it didn’t sit right, it reminded him of something, but he couldn’t put the finger on it. Brian ignores his true gut feeling and basically listens to his dick. He wanted this girl right now, that was all that mattered. Brian presses her against the wall and slides his paws up the length of her long red dress, he places his hand on her ass and gives it a gentle squeeze as they continue to passionately churn their lips together. Stewie moans into the kiss which allowed Brian to slide his tongue in… Stewie was so needy and wanted more! this was so wrong… he was lying to Brian! he only did this for revenge and now it has got so far, he doesn’t want to stop! Now he knows how far it would’ve gone last time and it seems to be going even further. Brian moves away from the hot passionate kiss and starts laying soft kisses down his jaw toward his neck… Stewie knew any lower and Brian would work it out! Brian kisses his neck softly and rubs at Stewie’s thigh gently… Stewie was crossing his legs so hard… he couldn’t allow Brian to see or feel at that matter! The kisses turn into soft nibbles and bites… Brian’s rubs turn intense and start getting closer and closer-_

_“B-Brian!” Stewie moans quickly “B-h… Brian! Brian… It’s me- … S-STEWIE!” he had to tell him… he hated that he did… but it had to be done…_

_Brian slowly backs away… his hands go into tight fists._

_“Stewie!?” he shouts angrily._

_“listen! I was just- it was meant to be a joke… I wanted to see how far I could take it? a-and well…pretty far I suppose.” Stewie’s cheeks were bright red._

_“Ya Think!?” Brian pushes past Stewie and starts walking back to the boy’s cabin, Stewie rushes after him._

_“Brian! Brian! stop!” Stewie whines._

_“Why should I Stewie? this isn’t the first time you’ve done this! what the hell is your problem! Dressing up as a girl to embarrass and mess with your friends isn’t something to forget and forgive! You are messing with my head dude! I just want to find someone who loves me and you go and pull stunts like this!” Brian snaps as he reaches the cabin door._

_“Well… I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me! you never listen to me Bry! Treat me like I’m nothing… like I am just a baby, well I’m not just a baby! I am the smartest baby whom ever lived! And… I thought dressing up as a girl maybe you’d actually listen to me…” Stewie looks down with a sigh. It was partly the truth; he left the part out where he just wanted Brian to makeout with him._

_“Well your revenge is dark, trying to get intimate with someone only to tell them you lied? Nice going pal, real nice.” Brian opens the door._

_“I’m sorry!” Stewie sounded genuinely sad now._

_Brian froze… he hated hearing Stewie upset. Brian pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, he spun back around to face Stewie._

_“It’s… fine, you may be smart, but sometimes you don’t think… you don’t think about how others may feel… heh I don’t know why I’m trying to talk to /you/ about this! your that kid who wants world domination, why would you care about how people feel.” Brian hugs his arms._

_Stewie takes a deep breath. “Your right. I don’t. but I do care about your feelings… I guess I got carried away in character… please Bry? Forgive your old pal Stewie?” he pouts._

_Brian rolls his eyes. “Fine. This is your last chance.” He looks Stewie up and down._

_Stewie smirks. “Oh, are ya checking me out?” Stewie does a twirl._

_“What no!” Brian pauses. “well, I am amazed, you really did fool me kid…” his cheeks were heating._

_“Mhm~ Oh I know I did… and you fooled me too.” Stewie smirks._

_“Huh?”_

_“Oh…? Well. Hmm, I didn’t take you for a good flirter… you aren’t so bad fleabag.” Stewie smirks._

_Brian chuckles. “Aight kid enough of that, get this outfit off and let’s get back to the others, they need /us/ to watch them clearly…” Brian said /us/ knowing Stewie was good at parenting, maybe better than him! and he is only a baby!_

_“Do I have to take the look off?” Stewie pouts._

_“Yes.” Brian snaps._

_“Alright… alright, come on fleabag, help me get changed.”_


	5. You're right

**_Chapter 5 You’re right._ **

**_Notes:_ **

**_(I may change the way I write Bry: Bri. Don’t mind that. move on)_ **

_Brian took Stewie into the empty room, it was so peaceful with just the two of them there. Brian closes the cabin door behind. They make their way over to Stewie’s bed. Stewie gently sits down crossing his legs like a proper lady._

_“I’m going to get a flannel to clean the makeup off.” Brian tells Stewie._

_The lab makes his way into the bathroom and checks the drawers for towels and cloths, once he found a cloth, he wet it with warm water. Brian stopped for a moment- he stared into the mirror… he looked at himself. He looks down sadly, he felt a wave of guilt inside him… he was afraid to admit it, but he wanted to kiss Stewie again. this feeling was repeating inside him washing over all his thoughts it was embedded in his mind, his heart was racing, like a fire, beaming out. He wanted more, a jerking urge to kiss Stewie was tugging at his mind, at his heart… his stomach was in knots, he felt nauseous. He slams his paws firmly down onto the sink and flung his head down. vomit poured from his mouth and splattered into the sink._

_Stewie heard the dog being sick and shot up. he ran into the bathroom and got up on a bathroom stool. He places his small hands against Brian’s shoulders and started to rub his back. Brian continued to puke up the dinner they had. Stewie assumed food poisoning… but he didn’t know the wave of emotions Brian was experiencing, he was stressed… he could hardly allow his mind to ease with everything that happened… a moment ago he seemed so calm, he tried to act calm and act like adult about the situation… but it was getting to him, the things Stewie had said prier swarm his mind… dark butterflies flutter around in his mind, he felt a seeping energy pushing onto his stomach making him more sick. Stewie’s hands didn’t help- the touches from him made him think more and more!_

__

_“Hey… buddy… you’re alright…” Stewie hummed calmly, he scratches behind his ear._

_Brian took a shaky breath and wiped his mouth with the cloth. He washed the vomit down with water and steps down. he turns to Stewie. The small boy looked up at him will big worried eyes, he takes Brian’s paw, his hand barley wrapped around his thumb._

_“I-I’m fine.” He blinks and tears drip out, he wasn’t crying because he was sad… just the vomit burned. He wipes his eyes with a free hand and throws the dirty cloth into a wash bin. He grabs another one and puts it under the hot running water. He leans down and stares Stewie in the eyes… Stewie was worried about his best friend. He looked at Brian with a large frown._

_“Really?” Stewie asks._

_“Y-yeah! I just… probably something I ate heh.” Brian lies. He could never allow Stewie to know the real reason, if he ever did maybe Stewie would continue to try things on him, think its okay to like him, to be romantic with him! its not… not at all, but Stewie is too young to understand._

_“Come on now, let me get this off you.” Brian places one paw against Stewie’s cheek and the other one brushed over the makeup with the cloths, he wipes his face as gently as he could, Stewie stood on the stood awkwardly… being this close to Brian but him nervous, in a love way. He loved being close… he loved when Brian touched him, he loved staring it Brian’s big golden eyes… he loves Brian._

_Brian finishes cleaning his face, he places the cloth down and picks Stewie up. he takes him back into the main room and places him gently on his bed. Brian opens Stewie’s bag and searches for pajamas._

_“Start taking your clothes off.” Brian tells him._

_“Mmm… bet you’d love that.” Stewie said cockily._

_“Just take them off Stewie.” Brain spoke in a harsh fed up tone…_

_Stewie frowned, he didn’t like the tone Brian was taking with him… it made him scared? Upset? and very nervous… he twiddles his fingers._

_“Could you help me?” he asks nervously._

_“okay.” He moves over and places his paws on the back zip of the dress, he slowly lowers the zip, Stewie shivers… he was feeling turned on. he bites his lip as Brian pulls the dress slowly off him… Stewie removes the fake breasts and places them in his bag. Maybe for another time? Who knows? Stewie kicks off the dress, now left in nothing but his diaper. Brian passes him his PJ pants, Stewie slides them up. Brian slips Stewie’s arms through his shirt and buttons it up for him._

_“Now kid, what do you want to do? stay here? go back to the others?” Brian asks calmly._

_“Can /we/ stay here together?” Stewie’s small hand reaches out for Brian’s thumb. “we could possibly watch a movie? Lois has the iPad with her, maybe we could go ask for it?” Stewie suggests._

_“That sounds nice! but… I really don’t think the guys want me anywhere near their wives.” Brian chuckles shamefully._

_“Well you were hitting on their wives.” Stewie spat bitterly. Someone was jealous._

_“I was not!” Brian protested. “They were hitting on me! I can’t help that I am charming.” Brain crosses his arms._

_“Can’t argue with that, you are quite the charmer Bri.” Stewie cooed._

_There came that sickening feeling in Brian’s stomach, he clenched his stomach as it rumbled._

_Stewie raises a brow at his recent actions…okay perhaps now he was catching on. Brian was acting strange around Stewie after their little moment… Stewie liked that._

_The devilish child smirks, he scoots closer to Brian on the bed, Brian paws become tense and grip the sheets. His eyes slowly advert over to Stewie. Brian wonders what he was up to. Stewie places his hand gently against Brian’s thigh._

_“You feeling sick again Bri?” Stewie’s hand creases the others thigh, gently petting at his inner thigh._

_Brian bites his lip… his paws squeeze the sheets so tight; his whole body was up like a log. “I’m fine, let’s just go ask Lois for the iPad, shall we?” he stood up moving away from Stewie. he felt himself feel tingly… Brian takes a deep breath; he wasn’t going to allow himself to feel this way about a child._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_What the devils is wrong with Brian? he is acting odd; he hardly wants to give me direct eye contact! Its like he is trying to pretend I’m not even there… is it because of how I acted? Did I say something… maybe the fact I dressed up as a girl and confused his dumb little dog mind? Hmm. Yeah. That seems right. Well its not my fault that I’m so beautiful that he can’t resist me! … well I admit I was a bit seductive~ but that was for simple fun! I wanted to trick him, I never wanted to make him feel weird around me, heh. I suppose I didn’t think too far ahead? Of course, he would feel weird around me! we fucking kissed! Okay, I possibly went to far this time around… but I was in the moment! Brian looked so handsome and he clearly wanted me! I was doing him a favor!_

_God, I sound so up myself right now._

_Fine, I made a mistake, I should’ve left it… now everything is weird between Bri and I… and Brian is in a bad mental state because of me… why can’t he allow himself to just admit it! admit that he loves me! he clearly does, it’s just buried so deep. You know what? I’m not stopping! He has to crack at one point! If it takes all the flirtaous taunts in the world so be it, I’m sick of that dumb dog hiding away from the truth!_

_“Coming~!!” I slip off the bed and race after Brian who was already opening the door to leave, I latch onto his arm, he flinches… but doesn’t say a word._

_We walk out into the cold night, the guys still drinking and carrying on, the teens and kids were still in the girl’s cabin. Bri and I make our way over to my parents’ cabin, I could already hear the ladies chatting and giggling. Brian takes a deep breath before entering as if he was about to enter a war zone._

_A bunch of drunk women turn to look at the dog. They all smirk. My goodness._

_“Briaaan!” Ida giggles._

_“I’m here for the iPad Lois.” I could tell Brian didn’t want to go through that whole charade that happened with the guys earlier… they did not like the charms he was giving off on their ladies… neither did I honestly, such a waste of charms… he should be charming me instead~_

_“Sure, are all the boys going to watch a movie on this little thing?” The vile woman giggles as she searches her back for the iPad._

_“ah no… just Stewie and I” Brian smiles nervously, Ohhh that’s right, Brian is in charge of all the boys while quagmire is out, what a shame… he has been doing a great job so far, hasn’t he? We will see the end results tomorrow morning with a bunch of hungover teens, won’t we?_

_I smirk and nudge Brian, just a small ‘I told you so’ I mean, he never listens to me! I knew it would be bad news! I could tell by his face he just remembered… oh but why is he worried? He wants to be ‘cool’ for all the kids who are just using him. yes, how cool indeed._

_Lois finds the iPad and hands it to Brian, he takes me out and we head back, I had a giant smirk on my lips._

_“You are in so much trouble! You lied to her!” I laugh._

_“I didn’t lie to her! She never asked where they were stewie! how is that a lie?” Brian scoffs crossing his arms._

_“Wow. You sound like an actual douche right now, if you could only hear yourself sometimes, of course it’s a lie! It is called “an unspoken lie” you know the truth yet you still failed to inform Lois, my word you are in so much trouble Bri!” it is always fun to annoy Brian._

_“fuck off.” He pulls his arm away from me and walks a bit faster. I scurry along behind him._

_“You know… its never too late to fix what you started, if you intervene now, I’m sure they won’t be too drunk! You may not be ‘Cool’ but at least you are doing the right thing” I hum._

_“When are you ever about “doing the right thing” Brian spat._

_“It’s not about me, its about you not getting in trouble for your mistake! what if they make you move rooms?” I pout. “you won’t be with me anymore~”_

_“Maybe that won’t be so bad, at least I won’t have you annoying me every five fucking seconds.” Brian growls._

_I was hurt…_

_“you… you didn’t actually mean, that right?” I ask._

_Well If he wants to act like that maybe I won’t help him, I was trying to be kind to him, but kind never gets you anywhere does it?_

_Brian sighs. He regretted saying it. good. I would have let him have it._

_He smiles at me._

_I smile back._

_“Even if you are annoying… I rather be with my best friend rather than a bunch of married couples… besides the guys don’t want me in there” he chuckles._

_“Should we go crush the teen party?” I laugh._

_“We shall~” Brian smiles…_

_My heart was fluttering, every time he smiles it becomes better and better. I’m glad Brian is listening to my advice, he knew I was right from the moment I spoke, he is so entitled sometimes, but I love the dumb dog…_

_And I know he loves me._

**_Storyline_ **

_Brian takes Stewie’s hand and they head towards the girl’s cabin, there was a lot of laughing and just loud noise in general. Stewie kicks the door down with his foot as a cool entrance._

_“AIGHT! All boys its time to get out! Back to your cabins! You’ve had your fun! Now MOVE IT!” Brain yells as he slams the door a few times._

_“You heard him! MOVE IT!!” Stewie calls out after Brian._

_“Oh, and if you don’t leave, I’m telling your parents!”_

_All the boys groan and whine, the girl’s frown when the boys had to leave… they were all having so much fun. Chris looks at Brian with an upset look._

_“Not cool. You’re NOT cool.” He spat and steps on Brian’s toes._

_Brian groans loudly and grabs his foot, “FUCK.” he rubs it and whines. Stewie glares at Chris as he walks off angrily, all because he couldn’t stay in a place, he shouldn’t have been in the first place._

_Once all the boys had left and Brian’s toes were healed, Stewie and Brian grab an empty trash bag and pick up all the empty beer cans and place them in the bags, any beers left Brian was going to keep for himself. Stewie held the trash bag and dragged it along the floor, Brain held the beer box in his paws as they slowly exit the building as if they just saved the world, all they needed was an explosion in the background and some cool shades._

_“You’re right. It felt good, besides being stepped on” Brian chuckles, he held the iPad under his arm, Stewie throws the bag into a large outside bin and takes the iPad from him so he doesn’t drop it._

_“What was that? I am right? Well I know I am” Stewie smirks._

_Brian rolls his eyes and let’s out a soft laugh. “I love ya Kid.” He ruffles his head holding the box in his other hand._

_“I know…” Stewie mumbles with a large smirk._


	6. Accidents Happen

****_Chapter 6 Accidents happen._ ** **

****_NSFW!!_ ** **

_Brain and Stewie make their way back to the room. All the boys turn and glare when they enter. They were angry. Brian stays calm, like an adult should._

_“I was doing what was best for you guys.” Brian knew that the boys weren’t going to take that well… it didn’t take long before a shoe got thrown at him._

_“Don’t even talk to us. Asshole.” Chris turns over and looks away from Brian. Brian sighs… he knew the cost of doing the right thing would mean everyone would think he isn’t cool… he places the box of beer at the back of his and Stewie’s bed and then sits down on it. he curls up in a ball and pouts. Stewie climbs up beside him and starts scratching behind his ear._

_“They might not think you’re cool… but I think you’re cool.” Stewie smiles a little, he knew it wasn’t as good enough as respect from the older boys… but he tried._

_“Thanks, Stewie… if the coolest kid in the world thinks I’m cool then it must be true.” Brian sits up. he wraps his arms around Stewie- he was hugging him…_

_Stewie’s whole body froze up, his heart went a million miles, a big grin pops up on Stewie’s face, he wraps his small little arms around Brian and squeezes him as hard as a small baby could. he loved Brian’s hugs, he always felt safe and wanted… Brian had the ability to make him feel cared about, no one understands him like Brian does._

_Stewie closes his eyes during this hug… to close your eyes during a hug means you feel like you belong there, you want this and you’re glad it’s happening… that’s exactly how Stewie is feeling at this very moment and he never wants the hug to end. Sadly… hugs don’t last forever, Brian pulls back, his arms falling to his side, Stewie kept the hug as long as he could, his small hands still reaching out for Brian as he pulled back… slowly but surly Stewie’s hands fell to his side as well. He whines when it ended._

_“Ahem… anyways, do you still want to watch something?” Brian leans back onto the back board of the be, he stretches his arms out behind his head and leans on them, Stewie was quick to get under the covers and scoot close to Brian, he lay his head against Brian’s soft white fur stomach, he held the iPad up for the two of them._

_Stewie let out a tired yawn… his eyes were droopy… falling heavy, his hands were weak and could hardly hold the iPad up straight. Brian noticed the tiredness and took the iPad from his hands. He gently places it on the beer box behind the bed._

_“actually, you look like you need sleep.” Brian chuckles softly._

_“Wha- no… I’m f... fi” he yawns mid-sentence._

_Brian shook his head. He was putting his foot down. “Goodnight Stewie.” Brian shifted; he was going to lay at the end of the bed like a dog should- Stewie grabbed his paw._

_“Bri… lay with me?” his eyes were big and needy, he had desperation. Brian had a nervous look. He has slept beside Stewie in the past… doesn’t mean it was ever right… but Brian couldn’t say no. he smiles._

_“Of course…” he slowly leans back in, he lays down on Stewie’s pillow… the bed was small for the two of them, but they were both small enough to fit if they were close… Brian turns to his side, an arm goes over Stewie’s arm, he pulls him in close, they were spooning. Stewie puts one thumb in his mouth and closes his eyes._

_Brian closes his… his heart had picked up speed. Brian felt weird, but he couldn’t describe why… he felt on heat? His stomach turns and it wasn’t long before Stewie felt something poking up._

_“Brian…” Stewie hums, his eyes remained closed._

_Brian’s whole face was red… “Y-Yeah!” his voice cracks ever so slightly._

_“What’s that poking at me?” he smirks. he knew exactly what._

_“a- uh flashlight?” Brian felt stupid. Why would he say that? it obviously isn’t a flashlight!  
  
_

_“Mhm… more like a Christmas light.” Stewie mumbles._

_“What!?” Brian was quick to jump._

_“Hm?” Stewie simply purrs._

_Brian says nothing._

_Stewie scoots backwards, his butt leaning more into Brian, Brian lets out a whimper. Stewie liked that. he smirks. Brian attempts at moving back, but the bed was too small and he was pushed to the wall, this was perfect. Stewie moves closer, he had so much space in front of him, he leans his butt in and wiggles it a little, he gets comfortable._

_Brian clutches his fists. He bites his lip and closes his eyes tight. Stewie had him trapped…_

_“Night Bri.” Stewie purrs._

_Brian says nothing… probably pretending to be asleep…_

_After a while Brian really did fall asleep. he let out soft snores. The rest of the cabin was quiet, which meant all the boys had drained themselves out tonight. At around 3am, stumbling in came Quagmire, he had been out with the guys all night. He tried to be quiet and not stumble over anything._

_He noticed Brian was sleeping next to stewie, with his arms wrapped around him… they were close… a little too close for comfort. Quagmire glares at the dog and baby… he could see something wasn’t right, it didn’t feel alright, that’s hard for someone like quagmire to say, he thinks everything is okay!_

_The only reason he sees any wrong in it is because it involves Brian. he hates Brian. Quagmire pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of the two, he wanted proof… of what he saw, people could mistake things when drunk. Quagmire puts his phone back into his pocket and stumbles to the couch, he passes out not long after._

_The room was silent beside the snoring of a few of the boys._

_Brian shifts in his spot, he groans in his sleep, Stewie could feel the shifting… he could feel Brian moving around… he kicked Brian to stop. He stops for 10 seconds before doing It again. Stewie grunts, the toddler sits up and stares at Brian. his heart skips a beat. He gulps. Brian was so cute as he slept, his fur was all messy and it made him look so fluffy. Stewie watches with a big goofy grin on his face. Stewie moves his tiny hand behind Brian’s ear, he starts petting it gently hoping this doesn’t wake him up, Stewie couldn’t help himself! He needed to pet the cutie!_

_“Stupid adorable dog keeping me awake…” he mutters under his breath as he watches Brian sleep._

_It didn’t take long before Brian started moving around again. Brian let out more of a moan instead of a groan, Stewie was immediately aroused._

_“Well what do we have here…” he smirks. Stewie lays down again, he rests his head against Brian’s chest, he listened to his heart beat. Fast and rapid. Stewie scoots closer, he wraps his arm around Brian’s body and listens… he was curious what Brian was dreaming about._

_Brian lets out more soft moans…_

_“Ahh…”_

_Stewie’s heart was picking up, he could imagine what kind of thing he was dreaming of right now… he stays quiet and listens, his stomach was turning, he bites his lip and composes himself._

_Stewie soon felt something wet poking at his leg. Stewie lifts the covers to see Brian’s cock throbbing… it was tempting not to do anything, he pulls the covers back up and moves his knee into Brian’s member, he starts grinding his knee against it… oh that cheeky bastard._

_The toddler took Brian’s hand and started to rub gently circles on the back with his thumb. “You’re a good boy…” Stewie cooed into Brian’s ears… Brian whines._

_“I… I’m a good boy…” he mutters in his dream._

_Stewie’s eyes light up with evil joy. He was going to have fun with this…_

_Stewie grinds his knee into Brian faster, he had a big smirk on his face. Stewie places both hands against Brian’s chest, he starts feeling at his moobs (man boobs) “You’re so hot Bri~” the kid giggles. This was fun to him. he knew complimenting Brian like that would only make the dog hornier._

_Brian began to pant. Saliva dripping off his tongue._

_This made Stewie horny, he watches with a satisfied smirk, he continues with his knee knowing that was helping Brian, Stewie was curious of the dream now, probably about some naked girl…_

_“Sth… sth... Stewie~!” Brian moans._

_Stewie’s whole body froze, his face heated up and his heart was speeding. His breathes become shaky but his smile grew wider._

_Brian was dreaming of HIM!_

_Stewie closes his eyes and imagines him and Brian right now, he pushes with his knees and grips the sheets, he loved hearing Brian moan his name, it gave him feelings he would have never had with anyone else. His whole body was shaking, he was sweaty, his eyes rolling back at just the thought, and he was hard._

_Stewie quickly grabs himself and rubs it down, he didn’t have time for that! he needed to have his attention on Brian now._

_Brian’s tail was wagging, his ears twitching, Brian grips the sheets and bites his lip, did Brian even know he was dreaming? Stewie watches Brian’s face- he hadn’t realized what had happened until he felt it._

_A sticky liquid covered him and the sheets. Stewie’s whole face went red, it wasn’t even his accident just the thought it was of him made Stewie so embarrassed, in a good way. Stewie pulls the covers back and stares the mess… he couldn’t clean this on his own! And Brian would be totally embarrassed if he woke up a mess like this… he will be laughed at by all the boys, Stewie only had one choice, wake Brian up now._

_Stewie sighs. Brian’s bottom half covered, and Stewie’s leg… the sheets were ruined._

_Stewie let out a shaky breath. he softly shakes Brian to wake him up._

_“Bri…” he whispers, they had to be extremely quiet if they didn’t want to wake anyone, Stewie grabbed the iPad and saw it was almost 5am… they had to be quick about this. Stewie shakes the dog again._

_Brian shifts and groans… on eye slowly opens… the other opened with a struggle, Brian sat up and could feel something was wrong…_

_“S…Stewie?” Brian yawned, he stared at his worried look for a moment, he had completely forgotten his dream at this point._

_Brian assumed Stewie had a nightmare._

_“Ah, Brian, you’re awake… heh. You had a little accident” Stewie bites his lip and looks down, he could imagine the embarrassment Brian is going to go through._

_Brian slowly looks down; he shifts his leg and could feel the stickiness. His eyes adjust and notice the mess. His whole face was a tomato._

_“Oh, my fucking god.” he covers his face with both paws._

_Stewie rubs his back._

_“How? I – don’t even remember having a dream- I … why here? why now? fucking hell. Stewie I BEG you don’t tell anyone.” Brian pleads desperately. Stewie frowns._

_“I Promise…” it was his fault… he did help Brian out a little, he didn’t think much of it at the time, he was just being cheeky, I guess he didn’t think hard enough, Stewie was slightly sad Brian didn’t remember it, but also not? he now knew Brian had feelings, for sure, even if they were deep down and hidden, it was good to know, know he knows for the future, he is already planning in his head things he can say, flirts he can give, for now. he puts it aside._

_He concentrates on the issue at hand._

_Brian still covered his face with his paws._

_“Bri… come on, we can clean this up before anyone gets up” Stewie smiles weakly._

_“I feel gross Stewie… I … how? why?! I don’t even know what to say about my actions… I haven’t had a wet dream in years, why all of a sudden?”_

_Stewie felt his heart race, he made Brian horny, he liked that a lot._

_“Well. Bri, its really fine, accidents like these happen…” Stewie hums, he was rather happy._

_Brian takes a deep breath and nods. “Right. Yeah, I might be on heat… dogs get horny easily, especially male, Its fine… I just- I’m sorry that you had to witness this mess…” Brian rubs the back of his neck._

_“I mean… I did more then witness it…” he mutters_

_“Huh?” Brian was quick to answer. “What. Did. You. do.” Brian was quick to blame Stewie because of his actions earlier that night._

_“Nothing~ innocent old me? I did nothing! You’re the one who came on a baby” Stewie smirks. that bastard, he really likes torturing Brian and fucking with his emotions._

_“I- but- pssh whatever! Just… help me clean this up asshole.” Brian sits up. Stewie climbs off the bed and goes to the bathroom, he grabs a cloth and stands up on a step stool, he wets the cloth with warm water and drains it out before coming back, he hands the damp cloth to Brian who cleans the bed sheets knowing they probably couldn’t get new ones without getting caught. Stewie changes into cleaner pajamas and climbs back into bed. Brian throws the cloth into a wash basket and then climbs back into bed too._

_“Horny bastard.” Stewie hums._

_Brian punches him. “Shut up Stewie.”_

_Stewie rubs his arm and hisses. “I would be careful there Bri~ don’t want anyone finding out about your little… accident tonight. Do you bud?” oh that little devil, he was using an issue he caused as blackmail to get his own way with Brian. typical for Stewie to do, the kid didn’t even feel bad he was pleased with himself; he saw this as revenge for Brian not simply admitting his true feelings._

_This night couldn’t get anymore better for Stewie, everything has gone his way._

_Unlike Brian who might be having one of the worst days… deep down, he likes this, he likes Stewie. but as long as he keeps that hidden from stewie and himself at that matter, the worse it will be for him._

_“Hey! You promised.” Brian grunts crossing his arms._

_“Mhm~ maybe I did…” Stewie smirks cockily._

_“and what happened to ‘accidents happen?’ hmm?” Brian scoffs._

_“of course, they do! doesn’t mean they aren’t funny!” Stewie grins evilly._

_Brian shook his head and lay back down._

_Stewie lay right beside him._

_“Fun first day huh?” Stewie laughs._

_“fuck off.” Brian simply answers._

(Notes: I wrote this really late at night-)


End file.
